Return of the clones
by unicorn128
Summary: The clones are back! And they want the two things nearest to Mater
1. Chapter 1

Return of the clones: a Cars fanfic Chapter 1 It was a beautiful day in Radiator Springs. Mater was drinking a nice glass of oil with his new sweetheart, Holley Shiftwell, and his best friend Lightning McQueen. Lightning was about to say something but he stopped and looked up into the sky and gasped. In the sky were hundreds of giant spaceships! "Attention Cars, we have come for your McQueen and Holley!" Said a loud voice. Mater knew who it was. The clones he had thought were gone forever were back and coming for him. "Into the bomb shelter, quick!" Called Sarge. Sarge had a bomb shelter that could hold the entire town. Soon everyone was in it, except for Mater. He was looking at the sky. "Dad gum, not you clones again." A video monitor appeared on one of the spaceships and on it appeared a giant Mater. "We're not gonna bother you, we just want McQueen and Holley." "What! You can't have my best friend and girlfriend!" "Why not?" "Because…well… they like it here and you have no right to take them!" "Oh yes we do, and there's nothin' you can do about it!" and the spaceships flew towards the bomb shelter. Mater knew that he had to tell them, so he drove to the shelter and went inside. "Mater, what's going on?" Lightning asked. "Um, well you see, Finn did you lose something on your last visit?" "Yes?" Finn asked suspiciously. Mater handed him the device. "Well, I may have used a certain cloning device and it may have gotten a bit out of control… so, sorry." No one could speak, they couldn't think of anything to say to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the clones: Chapter 2 "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" They all finally said. "Do you know how dangerous this stuff is?" Finn said "I don't believe this, when did this happen?" asked Sally. "Well remember when McQueen and Francesco were racing and then McQueen took me to a movie, that's when it happened." "Why did you do it?" asked Holley. "I kind of wanted to watch this soap opera sooooo…yeah." "So let me get this straight" Lightning said. "You messed with a potentially dangerous spy device just to watch DAYTIME TELEVISION!" "Yeah, oh and by the way, they're after you and Holley, McQueen" suddenly a voice boomed from overhead. "Attention McQueen and Holley, we have candy for you, you just have to come on the spaceship, pretty please." "You got to be kidding." Holley and Lightning said. "Look, Finn and I will go talk to them, you guys just wait here." Sally said. Soon she and Finn were looking at the huge spaceships where the giant screen came on. "Hey, you're not McQueen and Holley, prepared to be destroyed in 3…2…" "Wait!" said Finn "It's just us Finn and Sally; we just want to talk to you!" "Oh… Prepare to be destroyed in 3…2…" "Wait! Why do you want to destroy us?" "Because you guys take away McQueen and Holley away from Mater, now move aside." A small blue ball was ejected from the spaceship and was getting bigger by the second. Finn and Sally drove towards the shelter and opened the door, but it was too late. The blue ball exploded and sticky blue paste escaped from it, covering everyone in the shelter with blue stuff that stopped them from moving. Suddenly two beams of light beamed on Lightning and Holley and picked them up. Luckily Red's water cannon was able to move and the water washed the stuff off, but by the time they were all free, Lightning and Holley were hovering far above. "HELP!" they called, but they were beamed in into the spaceship and it flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the clones: Chapter 3

"What are we going to do?" Mater asked after they had got all the stuff off.

Just then they heard a beeping noise coming from Finn's communication device.

"Finn, can you hear me, come in!" Holley's voice said.

"Holley, are you and McQueen alright?" Mater said.

"We're alright; we're just in some sort of dark room, I looked on my computer and found out that we're heading towards some sort of island in the Pacific."

"Okay, we'll go to the nearest coastline and grab a boat to your location." Finn said. Then the communication device was shut off.

"Okay Mater, you and I will go over to where they're headed."

"I'm coming too." Sally said.

"Why?"

"I'm Sticker's boyfriend and I know some things about him that might be useful."

"What things?" Mater asked.

"Things that well, girlfriends know, and besides, they're your clones Mater, and knowing them they're pretty harmless."

"Alright, but let's be careful and get Holley and McQueen back."

"Um Finn, you ain't mad at me are you." Mater asked.

"I'd rather not answer that right now."

"You get used to him doing this type of stuff." Sally whispered to Finn, and they quickly drove away.

. . .

Meanwhile in their captor's holding cell, McQueen and Holley were wondering what was going to happen them, and they were a little more than miffed at Mater.

"You get used to him doing this type of stuff." McQueen said. "I wonder what the clones are going to do with us."

"Well, the cloning device was still in experimentation, but the clones were rowdy and was deemed a flop, but here's what I know from it, the clones take the personality of whatever it clones, so knowing Mater they'll probably treat us like Mater would normally treat us." Holley said.

"So, you think that the clones will treat us like royalty?"

"Most likely, in the meantime while we wait being rescued, we'll just have to play along and go with the flow."

"Right"

Just then they heard a jolt and the door opened. They peered out and opened their mouths wide. Right before their eyes was probably the most beautiful island they've ever seen.

"Welcome to your paradise!" the clones said.

"Um, thanks." Holley and McQueen said, fake smiling.

"Tell them what they're in for Mater!" said one of the clones.

"Congratulations McQueen and Holley!" said another clone sounding like a game show host. "You've gotten yourselves an everlasting vacation!"

"This island is complete with all your everyday needs! There are also five star restaurants serving all of your favorite foods! Also get daily spa treatments, that's right, relax with the most amazing massages you've ever had, along with facials with those weird cucumber eye treatments, seaweed wraps, mud baths, paint jobs, and for Holley, mani-pedis!

McQueen for you, we have racing and swimming, and for you Holley, we have puzzles, writing, arts and crafts, technical quizzes, and also swimming! Oh and don't worry about others coming in because this island is surrounded by a transparent barrier in which no car other than ourselves can get in, so enjoy your everlasting stay in luxury! But first, let's go to the welcoming parade!"

McQueen and Holley's eyes nearly popped out when they heard this, they let the clones take then to their float and were carried away like royalty.

"Well, so far so good." Holley said.

"Yeah, in fact, I might like it here for a while." McQueen said. "I just hope they'll rescue us soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the clones: Chapter 4

It took Finn, Mater, and Sally a while to find the nearest harbor, but when they did, they rented the fastest boat and were on their way.

"Listen you guys, I'm really sorry for what happened." Mater said.

"Mater, you might want to save your apologies for Lightning and Holley, and you also might want to get them a gift because they're going to be furious." Sally said.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them, I can't seem to pick up Holley's communicator."

"I'm worried too Finn, but you know, they're my clones, and they would never probably hurt them, in fact they'll probably pamper 'em." And in those not to frequent yet subtle moments, Mater was right, for at that moment Lightning and Holley were getting massages from three Maters each, and as you can imagine, they were really enjoying them.

"Oooooh yeah that feels so good, right there, don't be afraid to dig in, that's the spot. Lightning said.

"Oh Maters this is amazing, I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed, oh yeah, I just came back from another mission and I, oh yeah that's the spot." Holley said.

After that they got a mud bath with those cucumber eyes, and when Lightning peeked and saw everyone gone he spoke to Holley.

"Did you try to contact Finn and the others again?"

"Yes, but it seems that the shield outside blocks anything that tries to go to the outside and vice versa, so I guess we're stuck."

"Well, we might as well enjoy this place, if the spa was good; imagine what the food tastes like."

They both let out a deep sigh and sank deeper into the soothing mud.

. . .

Two hours later the others finally found the island but also found its barrier. No matter what they did, they couldn't seem to go through.

"Hang on, there's a boat coming." Sally said.

Sure enough there was a boat coming with some of the clones getting the food supply from other places. They quietly moved away so they wouldn't be seen. Soon there was a red ray that scanned them and the barrier was closed and let them in, and as quickly as it opened it closed again.

"I guess it only opens for the clones." Finn said.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Mater said. "If you two disguise yourselves as me, we can go in and rescue McQueen and Holley."

"That's not a bad idea; we might as well try it." Finn said.

So they used Finn's disguise controller and were instantly turned into Maters.

They went to the entrance and were scanned, and were let inside.

Soon they were driving around along with other Maters hearing frequent dad gums and horn honks.

"Dad gum, they sure are productive." Mater said.

"I know, it would've taken years to make all of this." Finn said.

"Well I can imagine where Lightning is." Sally said, and she pointed to a large and beautiful red palace with a picture of Lightning on it. Also there was a racetrack around it and a swimming pool on the left side of it.

"Yep, that's McQueen's place, and there's Holley's palace right next to it." Mater said.

He was right; to the left of Lightning's palace was another one with magenta and a rose pattern to it and a picture of Holley on it. It had a swimming pool too.

Just then they heard the communicator beep.

"Holley, is that you?" Finn said.

"Yes it's me, I gave another communicator to McQueen, and so he'll be calling soon."

Sure enough there was another beep.

"Hey you guys, did you make it?" McQueen said.

"Yes, are you two okay?"

"Okay? We're more than okay, this place is amazing!" McQueen said.

"I'll have to admit it's really great." Holley said

"I'm happy you guys are enjoying it." Mater said.

"We're still mad at you Mater." Lightning and Holley said.

"I know." Mater said sadly.

"Anyway, we're disguised as Maters so we could come in, during the night me and Mater will rescue McQueen while Sally will rescue Holley." Finn said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Holley and Lightning said.

. . .

It was around 10 PM when there were no more Maters driving around, then Mater, Finn, and Sally went to rescue Lightning and Holley.

Soon they were all heading to the boat.

Unfortunately Mater accidently slipped into the water, which sprayed on Finn and Sally and removed their disguises.

"Well it's a good thing nobody saw this." Lightning said.

But just as he said it, lights came on and they heard a siren.

Suddenly the dock was surrounded by thousands of Maters.

"Well this isn't good." Mater said.

"It'll be okay" Sally said. "They're your clones Mater, how bad can our danger really be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Clones: Chapter 5

"I stand corrected." Sally said, as she, Finn, and Mater were tied up and put in a pool filling up with molasses in which they were about to be drowned in.

"Well, I never expected to go like this." Finn said.

"It's not over yet guys." Mater said. Listen, they forgot that I have rockets, so there's a chance we can blast out of here."

"It's worth a try." Finn said.

So Mater started the rockets which blasted them out of there and the heat from the rockets burnt and broke their ropes. Luckily they were hanging onto Mater's hook so that they didn't fall off.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Sally said.

"Maybe if we use the cloning device to clone you two, then the other clones will be outnumbered and we'll be able to rescue McQueen and Holley!"

They decided they had no choice, so they decided to go with it.

. . .

Meanwhile, Lightning and Holley were eating breakfast while Maters watched them so they wouldn't run away.

"What do we do now?" Lightning said.

"I guess we're going to have to think of something else." Holley said.

Just then they saw that their drinks were rippling like they do when huge things were coming, and they heard rumbling coming from uphill.

They looked with astonishment as they saw a huge army of Sally's and Finn's clones advancing towards them. The Maters advanced towards their army and there began a large battle which lasted so long it would take a year to give great detail of it, but in the battle the electric barrier was turned off.

Just then the original Mater came up from behind Lightning and Holley and led them towards the boat where the original Sally and Finn were waiting. They quickly destroyed the device and just as they did all of the clones were evaporated along with the buildings they made, and that, finally, was the end of the clones.


	6. Epilogue

Return of the clones: Epilogue

At last they all returned to Radiator Springs. There was a collected sigh of relief.

"Well, everything's back to normal, right?" Mater said.

He still saw that Finn, Lightning, Holley, and Sally were looking pretty mad at him.

"Mater, what did we learn from this experience?" Lightning said.

"Never make clones."  
"And?" Finn said.

"Always tell you if you lost something."

"And?" Holley said.

"Never mess with spy equipment unless you tell me to."

"And?" Sally said.

"I'm sorry."

"Good." They all said.

"I'm still in trouble aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Alright, what is it?"

"No tractor tipping or rockets for a month, and you're going to treat us like royalty." Lightning said.

"Okay, I'm really sorry you guys."

"We forgive you Mater; we just hope you've learned your lesson." Holley said.

"I love you guys."

"Aw Mater, we love you too."

"Come on guys don't leave me hanging."

They all smiled and hugged him.

Mater was happy after that, even without tractor tipping and his rockets, because he had all of his friends, and he knew that one Mater was enough for everyone!

The End


End file.
